The sound of childrens laughter
by MistressLupinBlack
Summary: Set three years after the last season. Justin and Brian lives in New York since a year back and everything is good, except that Justin has a hidden desire which he know will never be fullfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction that I am positive will be completed. I've written thousands of fiction before but never actually published one. If you see any grammar errors or wrong spelling spealse let me know so I can work on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or anything you see that is familiar. Any character or place you don't recognize is my own. **

**Enjoy and review! - MistressLupinBlack**

He knew it was silly to want such a thing. He knew it would never happen, _could_ never happen. Brian stated clearly that being a father to one kid was enough and that neither of them would actually have time for another. What Justin didn't tell him was that he was ready to give up being an artist any minute if that was what it took. But Brian wouldn't let him so he kept quiet.

Still, whenever he could, Justin would take a trip to the orphanage three blocks from their apartment in New York. He loved to be with the children, who ranged from mere babies to sixteen year olds. They seemed to like him too if their begging for stories and demands of future visits were to go at.

Brian didn't know and Justin wasn't planning on telling him, it wasn't worth it.

-B/J-

"One more, one more! _Please_ Juss!" whined five year old Alice and her twin brother Alec. They were always on the front seat when Justin would sit down and tell them about knights and slayed dragons.

"I'm sorry Alice but it's been an three hours and I need to go home before You-Know-Who comes home." Giggling erupted from the kids when he made the Harry Potter reference. They knew about Brian and enjoyed to dub him the bad guy of every story they heard.

"Please! I'll paint you a drawing next time if you do!" Alice stuck out her bottom lip and together with Alec sent their best puppy dog- eyes.

"Hmm, well I guess one more won't kill someone." All children cheered and the older ones smiled thankfully at him for saving them from filling the kids undying lust for adventuring stories. Justin just smiled, it was impossible to say no to such small kids and he truly loved to hear their delighted gasps and laughter while they hung to his every word. If he wasn't so into paintings and that kind of artistic stuff then he would probably had become an author just to have something to do with all the ideas that seemed to pop up at every given moment.

**There you have it, my first attempt on a story. It's short and probably not that good but I promise to write a longer one as soon as I can. In the meanwhile, review and tell me what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! Thank you for the reviews, they really lightened up my day! I've been on a high this whole week because of a horse of mine (Gneis) won his first competition this Monday with my sister as the rider. But enough about my life and on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Justin had just laid the final touch to a painting when the door opened to the apartment. Arms draped around him and the familiar smell of Brian wafted over him.

"Hello Brian", he greeted him.

"Sunshine."

Justin turned in Brians grip to see him. He was wearing an extra expensive suit and looked worn out.

"A difficult client?" he asked while he loosened Brians tie.

"A bit, I swear, asians are hard to please." Brian gave a tiny smile and leaned down to give Justin a peck on the lips. "How about you, Sunshine? Is the planning going alright?"

"perfect. She showing is going to be in two months according to Clara. She's positive that it will be a rather big one."

Brian smiled. "Sounds good". he said. "I need to call Linds about something, I'll be right back." he gave Justin a kiss and walked towards the living room.

Justin watched him for a few seconds before turning back to his work.

-B/J-

"Hello?"

"Linds."

"Brian! How are you?"

"Good. How is Gus?"

"He miss you. He's always talking about how he wants to see you soon."

"He'll see me soon enough."

"But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about is it?"

"No. I wanted to know how the surprise is working out."

"It all goes as planned. Me, Mel, Gus and the others are coming up next weekend to surprise Justin for his birthday and then leave you two for an romantic night in a totally un-Brian way."

"What is it with you people that makes you think I can't be romantic at times?"

"What do you think?"

"Linds, that was two years ago."

"Still, it was not pretty."

"I know."

"Oh no, Gus has found a lighter. I've got to go. I'll see you Brian."

"Whatever."

-B/J-

Brian put down the phone on the table and ran a hand through his hair. Never had he imagined that this was where he would be at any time in his life, planning a surprise to someone he wanted to spend his whole life with. Sure, he could have done the same to Michael, Lindsay or even Melanie but someone he wished to share everything with? No, never. But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do his best. He owed Justin that after all the shit he had been through.

**A/N: Alright, it wasn't longer than the first. But its something, right? Haven't got much more to say so review and I'll see you next week! :)**


End file.
